


For Science

by dexstarr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: She knows how it begins. She knows how it will end.In the here and now, Bella enjoys herself.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> _Hannibal_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), Drabbletag Round 8: Bella/Beverly, another life.

She knows how it began: with an impulsive invitation, a few too many glasses of wine, and a tipsy kiss. 

She knows how it will end: when she can’t hide the news from Jack anymore, when he will shroud her long before the end with his overprotectiveness. 

But in the middle, in the here and now, Bella can enjoy herself. In the back of her mind, her death clock is always ticking, and sometimes she considers herself fortunate, to know her end will come in the near future. 

Because every time she kisses Beverly, she kisses her like it’s the last time their lips will ever touch. 

“You won’t wear me out,” Beverly says, as if she’s divined Bella’s intentions. “I tried, once. I made it to twenty before the batteries ran out.” 

Bella laughs. “Maybe we should try again. For science?” 

“Yeah. For science.” Beverly boldly positions one of Bella’s hands between her legs. She’s already aroused from one orgasm, so it’s easy for Bella to curl a finger into her. “Science demands more than that,” she complains. 

Bella shushes her with another hungry kiss, trying to infuse herself with Beverly’s joie de vivre. “Why would I wear you out so quickly?”

“I’m impatient for things I like.” Beverly’s sigh ends on a moan when Bella’s thumb bumps her clit. “Like that. I like your hands on me.” 

“Maybe you should tell me everything you like that I do. For science.” 

“Mmm. I like when you touch me.” 

So Bella does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
